


Of Stings and Everything

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Prompt - Jellyfish, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Just John being protective.





	Of Stings and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Collection for other works!

  
"Sir, please let me do my job—"

"I'M HIS BLOODY DOCTOR!"

John's voice boomed across the abandoned warehouse as he shouted at the medic guy standing beside Sherlock's stretcher. He shouldn't have lost it but this guy has been eyeing Sherlock maliciously since the rescue arrived.

_"Do my job—my arse."_ Johnthought.

They wouldn't be in this situation if Sherlock Bloody Holmes who waded through a barrel jellyfish-infested water and got stung, didn't forget his wetsuit inside their rented car. And if his git understands that chasing a murderer through a cave in the Southcoast rocks is a thing they should've left to the police.

He ransacked his mind for first aid on jelly fish stings' as his hands worked while barking orders to the medic.

"John. Really. I'm fine." says Sherlock, voice slurring. John didn't like that slurring at all.

"Shut up, you git. Don't talk, DON'T MOVE."

After he's done, Sherlock was taken to the hospital for observation.

"John, I'm sorry for worrying you." A bedridden Sherlock says apologetically.

"Yea? People wear clothes, cars don't, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned at him, a beat passed, he's chuckling.

Just like that, everything's fine. John is fine.

A little later Sherlock falls asleep. John listened to the man's soft snoring, then sneaking a kiss on Sherlock's forehead before joining him in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
